


Beware Your Roommate

by Crymore



Series: Rainado [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Hand Job, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Roy is a loser who needs a better roommate, blowjob, mark is there, there both pining they just don’t know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Roy should have taken Hartley’s sexile threat more seriously. Well, at least the night isn’t a total lost.





	Beware Your Roommate

Roy sighed and dropped his head down roughly on the desk’s top.Hartley grunted and threw his anthropology text book to the floor.

“Remind me again why we study people? People are awful. We should all just die.” Hartley bemoaned to his roommate.

Roy chuckled, never raising his head. “I thought anthro was an elective?”

“It was, it’s just-“

“Nope, silence. You brought this on yourself. Suffer.”

Hartley chucked a paper ball at Roy.

“Be nice to me or I’ll sexile you.” Hart threatened lazily.

Roy sat up to laugh this time. “That implies you find someone to sleep with you.”

Hartley sat up in his bed, looking indignant. “I could! I’m adorable!”

“Hart, you’re attractive, but your personality is shit.” The older student admitted, placing his text book (color theory, oh the irony) back into his book bag, reclining uncomfortably in the stiff wooden desk chair.

Hartley scoffed and flopped back unto his bed. “You’ll see, asshole.” He hissed, rolling over into his pillow. “Turn off the light when your done.”

Roy chuckled.

—-

‘So, Hartley’s sex appeal could, in fact, over shadow his bitchiness.’ Roy thought demurely as he stared down at his sock-clad doorknob. ‘Who knew?’

“Oh, Axel!”

Apparently Axel Walker, the psychology major on the third floor, knew.

Ray flushed at the chuckles and moans coming from the other side of the door and stalked down the hallway with a huff. Of course Hartley would wait until Roy was coming back from his night class to get his revenge. What a dick. Now it was 11 pm and Roy had an early class… ugh, leave it to Hartley to ruin two of Roy’s days.

It was too late to deal with this shit. Roy was exhausted and desperately needed sleep. Sure there were options, but sleeping in the common area was highly unappealing, going to Len’s or Mick’s (or hell, Digger’s) was probably worse at this hour (Len because he was probably hanging out with his newly acquired insomniac girlfriend, Bev, or something; Mick was probably with his long time insomniac boyfriend, Ray; and not Digger because he was especially molest-y when the hour is late. Roy would know. Personally).

Maybe Roy could be petty and grab RA Oliver from the next hallway. He was nosy and had a strict no sexiling rule. Oliver was known for sticking up for freshmen with older student roommates who brought someone back to the dorm. Sicking him on Hartley would be hilarious, but this is the first time in a long while that Hart has gotten… close to someone. (Even if it is some weirdo that wears polka dots with stripes).

Well… there was always his hallway’s RA.

But that was Mark Mardon.

Aka, the only Resident Assistant known to Central City University for the Sciences to not give a single shit.

Roy heard that he once blew a guy for bus fare, then walked.

A memorable occasion was when he caught five kids with weed and it took him four days to report it. By that time, all the kids were so worried about being arrested for illegal possession that they all dropped out. Mark laughed about it in the communal laundry are for days afterwards, saying how he had back to back tests and honestly forgot about the potheads.

That was the first time Roy heard Mark laugh. It was also then he realized that he had a huge and inappropriate gay crush on the junior. Like, turning down date after date after date offer from Digger because he was waiting to be asked by a guy he never even talked too inappropriate. Like staying up late in the library just to watch Mark sleep for a bit inappropriate. Like having a quick “self-love” session in the shower with way too vivid fantasy inappropriate.

Yeah, Roy felt endlessly guilty about that last one. How pervy was it to mastrabate to someone who was nothing but innocently nice to you? Really pervy!

But Mark was the only one who could possibly be of any help to Roy. As an RA, Mark had a spare bed in his room meant for guests (aka, roommates who were fighting and needed space). So, Roy swallowed his pride, ignored the breathy sighs and manic giggling from behind his door, and more or less made himself march to Mark’s door (doecorated in cardboard paper storm clouds and yellow foil lightening).

Roy swallows thickly before knocking.

As the colorblind student chewed his lip, the door was practically thrown open. Roy took a step back in surprise, his aviators sliding down his nose a bit, throwing him in a world of clashing colors.

Mark stood in the doorway, shirtless, wearing only a pair of low riding sweatpants. Maybe green (… blue?).

Roy would have began to think this was a bad idea if he had the ability process thought.

Mark’s smile was sharp, his eyes hooded. “Hey, your name’s Roy, right? From 2250?”

Roy nodded dumbly, pushing his glasses up and resigning to staring at a perfect specimen of the human body in shades of red.

“Uh, right.” Roy stammered, fiddling with the glasses arm. Mark looked on, still smirking, unblinking. “My, um, my roommate-“

A muffled moan echoed dully through the hallway.

Mark laughed. It sounded like thunder. “Yeah, I saw he and Ax-man give a commercial to what they were gonna do in the hallway about a half hour ago.”

Ignoring the beautiful, gorgeous, piece of art man’s amused tone, Roy groaned. “They’ve been at it for an half hour? Shit.” He cussed. Mark looked even more amused than before and Roy flushed. “That’s the problem, I mean,” he shrugged, “I don’t have a place to sleep tonight.” He ended lamely.

Mark’s smile turned softer. “I gotta spare bed if you want it? Fair warning, I use the pillow more often than not so it might be a little flat.” His smile returned to being a knife’s edge. “Ya’know, if a flat pillow is a deal-breaker.”

Teasing. Mark was teasing, Roy told himself. Mark was known to do this.

“I really don’t care.”

“I also pushed the beds together a while ago.”

Roy’s breath hitched, but he quickly recovered himself. “Hence the usage of the pillow?”

Mark opened the door wider in invitation. “Now you’re getting it.”

It was like every other room in the dorm buildings. Beige walls, tile floor, two shitty beds and two bulky desks. The walls were decorated in posters of bright colors and harsh lines (they may have been white?), and there was a pile of several books on one of the chairs. Typical dorm. With two bed pushed close together, but not connected. (Close enough that if Mark wanted to, he could probably crawl over to Roy, over Roy, and-)

“I always sleep on the outside one, since my neighbor is kind of a dick and yells at me about the noise I make in my sleep.” Mark informed, already climbing on the well-worn bedding, tossing the extra pillow over to the neatly made bed less that six inches away from him.

Roy stared a little dumbstruck until Mark stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you like leather a lot?”

Roy’s breath hitched and he could feel the crawl of his blush rising from beneath his sweater. He made a choking noise and gripped his backpack strap in a vice grip.

Mark was smirking again. “Your jacket.” He pointed. “Are you gonna take it off, or do you plan on sleeping in it.” He asked, amused. He seemed to be amused about everything. This whole ordeal. Hartley and Axel Walker screwing each other and forcing Roy away from his bed. Having next to no other choice but to come here, to him, for help. Geez, Roy must be looking pretty pathetic right about now.

Indignant, Roy scowled at Mark’s mocking attitude. “I have a friend, Digger, who’d probably let me sleep in his room.” He huffed. Roy could barely stand being in the same class with Digger, let alone share a room with him for an extended time. But if mark was going to be an ass about the whole thing-

“Harkness? The fact that someone hasn’t filed a sexual harassment against him yet is a miracle. You’re friends with him?” Mark looked more distressed than amused now, sitting up in his bed and furrowing his brows.

Roy shrugged. “Friends by extension. I spend a lot of time with him.”

“Why.”

Roy started at the question, well, demand. Mark looked too serious right now, a little angry, a little upset.

Behind the glasses, Roy rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’m tired, can’t this wait until later?” The implication of spending time together seemed to sate the Junior.

“Right, it’s pretty late.” Mark observed. “You must be really tired, didn’t you have a late class?”

After a brief conversation of Mark trying to let Roy use a spare pair of pajama’s (Roy declined), letting Roy use his spare phone charger (Roy accepted), and tossing him the pillow, Mark finally flipped off the lights.

Since Roy refused the pajamas, and refused to sleep in his clothes, the younger student threw away his shame and pride and stripped down to his boxer and under shirt. He also refused to even look Mark’s way, even though he felt the stifling stare on his back. Being in his skivvies, lying less than a foot away from Mark, in the dark no less…

It was a few silent minutes before Roy shivered violently beneath the thin sheets.

Roy didn’t know why, but for some reason he could feel Mark being smug. It felt like an hour had passed before Roy huddled into himself even further.

“Cold?” Mark asked, voice tilted with amusement.

Roy huffed and said nothing.

“C’mon…” Mark whined. “You can’t sleep, I can’t sleep, we’re all alone with nothing pressing to do.”

‘Except sleep.’ Roy thought bitterly.

Mark continued. “Do you know what that sounds like to me?”

Roy’s mouth worked before his rational thought did. “A bad homemade porno.”

There was a tense beat of silence, Roy burning in shame, before Mark erupted into laughter.

“Biv-o-lo!” He gauffed. “You sly dog! And here I thought you were some innocent thing!”

There was a loud succession of harsh knocking on the wall Roy was facing. Luckily loud enough to cover the embarrasses groan Roy emitted. Mark continued to laugh quietly to himself, tittering off into a pensive silence.

“Would you mind?” Mark stage whispered, looking to the ceiling.

Roy, although unseen, threw the older boy a confused look. “Mind what?” He drawled.

A few seconds passed before Mark answered, long enough for Roy to wonder if Mark really spoke or if he hallucinated the words.

“If this was a bad intro to a porn.”

Roy froze. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Is that such a strange thought?” Mark inquired lightly, as if he wasn’t fulfilling the current wet dreams that have possessed Roy.

“Uh, yeah.”

“To me it isn’t. You’re really hot.”

Roy sat up. “You can’t just say things like that!” He shouted. Roy’s face was burning, his stomach churning, and he thanked every deity imaginable that the room was too dark to see him.

There was more knocking and Roy ignored it, the blood rushing in his ear was much louder.

“Why not? I like you, you’re attractive, and polite, and really really attractive-“

“You said that already-“

“And really smart and everything so why wouldn’t I want to get with you? It’s not like I haven’t thought about it enough-“

Roy suddenly understood all the eagerness to let Roy stay over. Why Mark didn’t even offer to try and get Axel to leave. The insistence of the pajamas; the teasing.

Holy shit it really was a badly plotted porn.

Holy shit it was working.

Roy shivered, goosebumps rising on his arm as the cold air assaulted his skin.

“I-“ Roy swallowed thickly. “I would be terribly opposed-“

Mark sat up too, facing Roy in the dark. “I don’t want there to be any doubt. I’m not gonna do anything unless you aren’t a hundred percent in.” He said fiercely.

Well, Roy was officially swooned. Mark agreeing to back off if he wasn’t interested? Well, Digger never really cared of Roy was into it or not, he just sort of did he wanted until Roy called Oliver over to help him.

Roy worded his sentence carefully. “So, if I was, ya’know, okay with doing this, would this be…” he trailed off. A one night stand? A quick fling? A one and done? A solitary night of passion never to be mentioned again but to only be looked fondly upon?

Wow, Roy has been reading way too many dollar-store romance novel. (Guilty pleasures and all that). But if Mark was looking for some unattached sex, Roy might curl up and die. To have his feelings disregarded for carnal pleasure, to give into his body and not his heart-

‘Okay, slow down Flavio.’ Roy thought, calming himself. ‘Emotions are just running high is all. He’ll probably take it back.’

Mark stiffened considerably in the dark. “I don’t really do all that emotionless flings anymore.” He chuckled awkwardly, shifting beside him. “I end up, like, super into the people that I’m supposed to, and I’m just tired of people not being into me past my-“

“Looks?” Roy finished.

Mark hummed in agreement. “They all like my eyes.”

“I guess brown eyes are nice.” Roy mused to himself.

Mark breathed a laugh through his nose. “My eyes are grey.”

“Are they?”

“Yes, dude, it’s like my most defining factor.”

“First off, I think your most defining feature is your attitude.” It’s true, Roy thought the moody, extreme spectrum of emotions that Mark runs on was very attractive to the younger student. Most boys weren’t raised like Roy, who living father always taught him that feeling was good, that repressing emotions is more damaging than experiencing them. Other guys around Roy’s age were so stunted; thinking that showing emotions was a sign of weakness. Even the best of them felt that (Snart, for all his good points, really fell short in this category; probably why he’s currently with the open-book Bev-or-something). Mark never cared that he showed his feelings. He was blunt, told people off who annoyed him and tell someone when they made him laugh; he felt deeply, sometime violently, and it was so different from all the other men Roy had known that it was exciting just to be around him.

Mark’s presence became much more relaxed.

“What’s the second thing?”

“Hm?”

“You said ‘first off’, that implied there’s a ‘second off’.”

Roy chuckled. Another thing he like was how easy he and Mark could talk, so unguarded like this. “Second off, don’t call the guy your about to have sex with ‘dude’.”

Mark’s attitude changed into playful. “Ah, so you’re okay with the shitty and badly written porn intro?”

“As long as we get to whole ‘porn’ part.” Roy deadpanned. He was tired and horny now, if Mark wasn’t going to grab this chance, he would just go to sleep.

The older boy chuckled lowly. “Well, are you still cold?”

Roy shivered in the chilly air and in anticipation. “Yeah.”

Mark crawled over, long limbs with sharp smiles and eyes.

“I know a great way to warm you up.” He drawled, ducking far beneath the covers, pushing Roy down onto the bed lightly.

Roy’s breath hitched as his back was pressed into the mattress, hands grabbing the thick mane of the man above him, following his descent down.

“Mark-“

“Shhh… remember the neighbors.”

Roy brought up a fist and bit into it as Mark’s hand pressed into crotch. The pressure was glorious on his aching member, it was hard not to groan aloud.

“I’ll go easy tonight.” Mark started. “Wouldn’t wanna scare you off.”

Roy shuddered a breath. He so would love to be scared off by Mark.

In his hazy mind, Roy was barely registering his thin boxers being pushed down; he did notice, however, a wet heat encompassing the head of his cock. This time a low groan did manage to break through Roy’s teeth. “Shit.”’he clipped, squeezing his eyes tight as Mark inched slowly down his shaft. “Shit, shit, shit, don’t stop.”

Would it be strange to say Roy felt Mark smirk around his dick? Because that’s what happened.

Mark breathed expertly through his nose, tickling the skin that was not already in his mouth. Roy could barely get air into his lungs, couldn’t think, the only thing he could process was Mark’s mouth and the burning blush decorating his face and shoulders.

The upperclassman bibbed his head slowly, going further down each time, sloppily leaving a coating of saliva in his wake. Once Mark was down far enough to bury his nose into the course curls at the base of Roy’s cock, he calmly let himself dribble more spit onto the hard flesh, then slowly pulling off the underclass man. Quickly, his calloused hand gripped the sick prick of the boy under him.

Roy seized upped with a chocking gasp.

“Hey, breath baby.” Mark commanded softly, grounding down into the mattress to give himself some relief. “Easy now, hot stuff, nice and slow.”

It was hard to breath calmly with whatever Mark was doing with his wrist and fingers, twisting just so, so he timed his breaths with each up stroke. Eventually air was smoothy entering and leaving Roy, making it easier to focus on Mark’s ministrations.

Roy’s hands were uselessly laying by his head, occasionally gripping the the pillowcase.

Mark shifted above him, and placed a hand on Roy’s lips.

“Lick, baby. Lick like you mean it.” Mark practically growled. The faint lowlight of street lamps highlighted the sharp smile on his face.

Roy mewled, his tongue darted out and coating Mark’s palm with spit. Roy could just imagine what he looked like, huffing and moaning, red in the face and licking Mark’s palm on command like some kind of porn star.

A bad porn intro.

Roy chuckled.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Roy. You have no idea.” Mark moaned above him.

There was a sudden new pressure next to Roy’s dick, covering one side and stretching above his own length. He gasped at the realization it was Mark’s. The scruffy man’s now slick hand gripped both of them, roughly jerking them together.

The heat of the other’s cock, the pressure of Mark’s grip, just shy of too rough, too little lubrication but just right-

Roy’s head was thrown back at the force of his orgasm, spilling over Mark’s finger. The sudden slick made Mark’s pace faster, pulling himself over the edge with a prolonged “Fuuuuuuck.”

The next few seconds were spent catching their breaths. After a minute or so, Mark unceremoniously wiped his hand with the sheet that pooled around his waist. Roy made a noise in the back of this throat and shivered.

“Cold...” He shuddered.

Mark made a smug noise. “Ohh, look at that. Seems like you and I are gonna need to share a bed now.” He said wiping the residue of cum off of Roy’s stomach.

After sloppily climbing to Mark’s bed, which blessedly had an actually quilt and not just a top sheet, the upperclassman leaned over t plant a kiss to Roy’s mouth, his tongue worming itself to trace his teeth and roof. Roy tasted the remnants of mint toothpaste and something salty and bitter. Oh right, that was Roy.

“You know,” Mark started as he settled down best to Roy, “I usually offer breakfast or something, but seeing as I am a broke college student-“

“Just walk me down to the mess tomorrow and eat with me, dork.”

Mark chuckled and pulled Roy in closer to fit on the small mattress.

“I do have full intention to take you out properly.”

“I like mini golf.” Roy offered, drifting off.

The next morning when the alarm on Roy’s.l phone went off, the sophomore turned it off and rolled back over to Mark’s side.

Fuck color theory anyway.


End file.
